Lucy Sarutobi, Ten-Tail Master
by Barnowl10
Summary: Lucy was hated by the guil spence lisanna came back from the dead she leaves to go home to her true family. What would happen if Fairy tail started a war with the leaf village so they cb get Lucy back because they have finally realized that she is not weak. That only want her for power. Master is away with the other guild masters for a important meeting. Rated T for swearing.


Hey guys me kate I've been thinking about writing this because I'm bored, sorry if it get confusing. I hope you like it.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up around 6:00. you could just barely see the sun. It felt cold in my bed I turned to see no Natsu.' Where is he? Oh yea they been ignoring me since Lisanna came back from Elodes, which was a year and a half ago. They been so mean, saying things like, weakling, slut, why are you even here? LEAVE!' I sighed and got out of bad. I walked over to my dresser and took out some ripped skinny jeans, purple tank-top and a black hoodie. I changed my style because I found out that it's really hard to fight in short skirt and the guild kept calling me a slut for wearing such short skirts.

I've been going on a lot of solo missions and learning new magic. I now know Fairy,God,Angel, Devil,Moon, Sun and elemental Dragon slayer magic and other cool stuff. I learned Fairy and God slayer magic from Master Mavis which only took half a year to learn. On a mission I helped some twins from a dark guild and found out that they were a angel and a devil. They taught me for half a year as well. On a mission I found a elemental Dragon her name was Stella, we trained for half a year as well. During training I found a exseed and named her Keme meaning seacret.

At the end of training Stella gave me her Dragon egg to take care of because she would have to leave and she couldn't take the egg with her. The egg hatched a week after she left and the baby dragon was a dark violet that faded into black, I named her Ammon meaning hidden one because when I first brang her to fairy tail every no one even notice that she was there, not even the dragon slayers! I found out that I and the queen of the sun and the moon. My flashback was cut short when I heard a little roar and a little meow. I turned to see Kem and Ammon awake and getting out if bed. I fed them breakfast and head out to the guild.

When I walked in it was dead silent. Everyone was staring at me with vicious glares. I ignored it like usual and walked to the stairs. Did I forget to tell you that Gramps made me X-Class for saving the guild one time? No one knows because I stopped it before they even stepped foot in Magnolia. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and turned around to find team Natsu with that bitch Lisanna clinging onto Natsu's arm.

"What do you want?" I was very annoyed because my last mission lasted a month and I just got home yesterday so I was going to go on a easy S-Class mission today, but nooo, Team Natsu had to ruin my day by wanting to talk to me.

"We want you off team Natsu because your weak, pathetic and was just a replacement for lisanna and now that she's back you can leave." I had a bored expression on my face. Didn't they know that I left the team when the started to ignore me? Idiots. When they saw my bored look it seemed to tick them off a bit, so I decided to tick them off more, just for some fun.

"Wow you guys are really dumb, I quit team Natsu a year ago. I thought you would have noticed by now but I guess not, idiots~." I sang the word idiots to tick them off even more and guess what? I just dumped a bucket of fuel to the fire. They were fuming, it was so funny! Their faces were all red and they were so angry.

"How dare you call us idiots you bitch, and how dare you hurt lisanna! DIE!" I jumped up to the second floor before Natsu's weak punch hit me. I had a look of confusion. I didn't hurt lisanna. I haven't been in the guild for a month except for today. Then I thought to myself. ' That bitch must made it up to make the guild have another reason to hate me. Bitch.

" What are you doing up there you slut, you're not allowed up there!" Screeched lisanna.

' Damn, she's so annoying can't she shut up at least for a minute.' They were starting to get on my nerve so I decided to do a little trick I learn back at my village before I was taken away for what lays inside me, but that's a different story for a different time. I made some hand signs and then whispered " Shadow clone Jutsu." In a matter of seconds there was hundreds of me all around the guild. The guild stood there shocked. Master walked out of his office not surprised about the many Lucy's around the guild. He looked at ,asking a silent question of what happen. I pointed at team Natsu, answering his silent question. I jumped off the second floor while my clones were disappearing. When I landed they were all gone, I started for the door but before I stepped out I turned around and looked master in the eyes and smiled a warm smile that I haven't had in a long time and said in a sad but happy voice.

" I'm going home." His eyes filled with tears, he nodded his head and waved his hand. I felt a tingle on my right hand and when I looked down I saw my guild mark slowly disappeared into nothing. A single tear fell on where my guild mark once laid. I turned and walked out of fairy tail for the last time. I could hear Mas- no Makarov's cry and the yields questions. When I got home I told Kem and Annom what happen and that we were going to leave. They agreed, we packed and when we were done it was sun down. I told the landlady that I was leavening, she cry and told me keep out of trouble.

When I got to the train station it was dark and Keme was sleeping on my head and Annom sleeping in my arms. I bought a ticket for the leaf forest. The ticket man had a worried expression and asked if I was sure. I said I would be fine and got on bound the empty train. I started thinking of how happy everybody will be to see me after all these years, how happy I will be when I see them. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I am not weak Lucy Heartfilia, I am the granddaughter of the third Hokage, Lucy Sarutobi.


End file.
